


Writing Days

by rambling_under_the_rock



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Editor Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Writer Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambling_under_the_rock/pseuds/rambling_under_the_rock
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a newly employed editor. His charge is anyone but. Victor Nikiforov is a writer of legendary proportions. Legendary for what reason? Yuuri finds out that he is legendary for a lot of different reasons.





	Writing Days

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> disclaimer:  
> I do not own the characters in the plot. They are their own peoples. XD

A gloved hand ghosted a intercom button, Yuuri tried to tame his black hair for the nth time.

"Why did I oversleep today of all days?" he mumbled to himself as he did a check on his black corporate suit, fiddled with his white shirt and blue tie, and readjusted his blue-framed glasses.

"This is as good as it's going to get." he sighed as he pushed the button and waited.

For the longest time, he has been waiting for this moment. He can finally meet his idol. He would have wanted it to be on a different situation. Even though being the editor in-charge of a Living Legend is the best he could manage, he would take this opportunity with his whole being.

He wondered why no one was answering the intercom to let him in the building. The chief said that the author was in his flat the last time he checked.

Yuuri rang the buzzer again and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Still no answer.

He took his poodle-peppered phone out from his pocket and started dialing the number the chief gave him.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Ten.

Then when he finally heard a different tone, it was a woman's voice.

"The number you are calling is currently unavailable..." she said instructing him to leave a message after the beep.

He tried calling again.

And again.

And every single time he gets diverted to voicemail.

"This is not my first rodeo. I can do this." he said to himself as brown eyes started to search inside his bag for the piece of paper baring the entry code for the building and for the floor.

He punched in the numbers, entered the building, and went straight for the elevators.

He pushed the button for the top floor and supplied the code to let the elevator start its ascent.

'This is really different from our apartment.' he thought as he pictured his and Phichit's modest shared apartment in a decent apartment complex near the train station but pretty far from the heart of the city. They had to sacrifice distance to get the space they wanted.

'Not much but it's good enough for us.' he chuckled as he remembered his small balcony garden and their quiet neighborhood.

'Modest' and 'decent' is not enough to describe this apartment building. One tenant per floor in the heart of the bustling city. Picturesque views. Convenient location. Very, very high rent.

Then the elevator doors opened with a ping and he stepped out into a stark corridor and a single white door with a golden knocker and a golden handle.

After he had dusted the imaginary elevator debris that he might have contracted in his brief elevator ride, he took the knocker and knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Still no answer.

With a sigh he took out the key card the chief gave him and tapped it in the keypad above the doorknob and opened the door.

He entered a ridiculously large apartment with floor-to-ceiling windows on one side showing a beautiful panoramic view of the city being engulfed in the colors of the late afternoon. Modern yet opulent, that is how Yuuri would describe the place.

He noticed that the lights were on. 'Good. He's home.' he thought to himself as he moved further in. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Nikiforov. I am sorry to intrude. I am Yuuri Katsuki from the editorial department of HM Publishing." he announced as he stepped further into the apartment.

"Mr. - " he got cut off when a massive brown figure barreled towards him and knocked him off his feet.

He tried to get off of the hardwood floor but he found himself pinned on the spot with a big, heavy, and very fluffy brown Labradoodle started licking his face.

"Hi there cute pupper." he said in between chuckles and ticklish dog licks. 

"Hello to you too, gorgeous." 

"Wait, what!? You can... Huh!?" he takes the dog's face in his hands and looks at it.

"Nope, up here." 

Yuuri tilted his head up to see a wet, towel-draped, demigod-looking Russian author standing above his head.

"Are you okay?" the man asked as he looked at the dog-pinned Japanese editor who gently pushed the dog off of his chest and stood up immediately.

The sudden rush of blood to his head when he stood caused Yuuri to sway a bit and straight into the arms of his new charge.

"Whoa there."

"Yes. Thank you." Yuuri said in the quietest voice as he tried to hide his raging blush and straightened himself out.

"And you are?" the author asked with an adorable yet odd heart-shaped smile.

"Mr. Nikiforov -" he started.

"Victor, please."

"Huh?"

"Call me Victor. Mr. Nikiforov is my father and grandfather." Victor said with a wink.

"Oh. I'm not sure it's appropri- " Yuuri tried to protest in the familiarity of calling him by his first name.

"Please, I insist. And you are?" Victor said urging him to continue with his introduction.

"I am Yuuri Katsuki from the editorial department of HM Publishing. I was assigned as your new -"

"Editor!" Victor clapped his hands and left his towel unattended. Letting it slip off.

Now, Yuuri is not facing a wet, towel-draped, demigod-looking Russian author. He is facing a wet,naked, demigod-looking Russian author.

Naked.

So, very, naked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am running away from a deadline by creating a monster that also has a figurative deadline.  
> Me: *voice dripping with sarcasm" Nice going!  
> Me: Yes, definitely. *dies in despair*  
> Me: *slaps self* You started it, you will end this!  
> Me: *kicks self while crying*


End file.
